The Christmas Confession
by iloveromance
Summary: Frasier's Christmas party turns out to be a test of fate for Daphne as she tries to ignore the new found feelings that she has for Niles. When she finally makes her decision, she's certain that it's the right one. But that's where the heart protests. An expanded rewrite of my 2011 story "Christmas Confession", based on the episode "The Fight Before Christmas".
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wrote a similar story called "Christmas Confessions" in April of 2011 that was only two chapters that, but despite having written a sequel entitled "Dreams of a Goddess" the original story never quite felt complete. And so in rereading it recently, I decided to write a more detailed version with a very different ending! **_

Even with the festive chaos around her, Daphne stared out of the picturesque window in disbelief. Ever since that fateful afternoon when the words "_I meant Niles… he's crazy about you" had_ left Frasier's mouth she could think of nothing else.

Dr. Crane… Niles Crane… a man she'd come to think of as a good friend, was in love with her! It just didn't seem possible. the shocking revelation had turned her fairytale world upside down. Why was this happening now, when everything was going so well? She was engaged to a wonderful man and happier than she'd ever dreamed. But there was no denying the feelings inside of her.

The younger Dr. Crane filled her every thought and it made shopping for his Christmas gift all the more difficult, even more so than Donny's gift had been. Her fiancé, ironically, had been the easiest to shop for and it took virtually no time at all to purchase his gift. A quick trip to the cell phone store for a brand-new cell phone did the trick. Of course, his endless ranting about his "lame" phone service tipped her off as to what he would like, but Donny Douglas was not a man who liked surprises.

Niles Crane, however, was a man who was full of surprises. And she had to admit that she found it quite appealing. And so after agonizing for weeks, she'd decided to splurge and made her way to the best men's clothing store in Seattle. It was there that she found the most helpful salesman she had ever encountered. He was a man who knew Niles almost better than anyone; perhaps even Frasier.

Together they scoured the store, and less than three hours later, she emerged with a small shopping bag, filled with a slender box of seven light blue handkerchiefs and a navy Hugo Boss tie.

It was a tie that, according to the salesman, had apparently admired almost every time he'd gone into the store and she found herself wondering why he hadn't yet purchased it. Surely it wasn't due to financial problems, but whatever the reason it wasn't her concern. In fact, she shouldn't be thinking such things. The handkerchiefs were the result of much agonizing over the perfect gift and amazingly she was able to get each one embroidered with his initials before she left the store.

The salesman had practically begged her to allow his staff to wrap Niles' gifts, but she politely declined. Unbeknownst to him, things were forever changed between them and she wanted this gift to be the most special one he'd ever received. And so she felt it was only fitting to wrap them herself. The idea of doing so made her feel a bit flustered, the way she often felt as a schoolgirl in Manchester when she encountered a boy that she liked.

When she'd returned home, she was overcome with relief that the condo was empty. But she couldn't take any chances. And so she headed for Frasier's closet where she found a roll of his ridiculously expensive wrapping paper. The idea of anyone spending twenty dollars on a role of seemingly ordinary wrapping paper was beyond her. But she had to admit that this particular paper was beautiful. When held against the light, it sparkled like diamonds in a metallic shade of light blue, and it was absolutely perfect.

She wasn't sure of the reason for her sudden obsession for the color blue, but then his face came to mind and she understood. His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen and the color blue served as a reminder perhaps, of what she couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking back tears for what felt like the millionth time, she carried the gifts and the wrapping paper into her bedroom and with the greatest care, meticulously wrapped them, making certain to adorn each of them with a tag bearing his name.

Her hand trembled as she wrote as neatly as possible on the tiny cards; _To Dr. Crane with love from Daphne._

She hid the gift in her room, anxious to give it to him at just the precise moment. She could just imagine the look on his face when she handed it to him. Would he smile and politely thank her? Or would he-

"Daphne!"

Somewhat shaken by the interruption of her thoughts, She turned in surprise to find Donny. He grinned like a little boy, waving ridiculously even though she was but a few feet away. "Honey, what are you doing? Come on, you're missing all the fun!" he said a bit too enthusiastically.

She stared at him, taking a moment to comprehend what he was saying. And yet, his voice seemed foreign to her. "What?"  
"Come on!" he said again. "We're about to begin a rousing rendition of _Jingle Bells_!"

"Wh-what?"

"Daphne, really! _Jingle Bells_! You know _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way_…"

She cringed slightly at the sound of his voice; the one that was so unlike Niles. The younger Dr. Crane had an absolutely beautiful voice and she always enjoyed listening to him and his brother at the piano when they had their fancy parties. But she never realized….

"Daphne, what are you doing? Come on!" Donny coaxed again. But she remained as she was.

"I-I can't. I… I need to ask Dr. Crane a question." She lied.  
"What, now? It's a party! Can't that wait until Monday?"  
"No, actually, I need to know now." She lied again.

"But Daphne-."

"Just... start without me, all right?" She snapped. Aware of his confused look, she turned away, while he merely smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"All right, honey. But hurry up, okay? The song doesn't have that many verses and-."

Ignoring him, her heart pounded in her chest as she neared the kitchen. Now was as good of a time as any to confront him, she supposed. But her thoughts ceased when she heard him speaking to someone; not just any someone, but Niles. His voice, the one that was as smooth as silk, had brought her comfort more times than she could remember. And the conversation was about her. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, even if her name wasn't mentioned. She hadn't even heard every word, but the ones she did came through loud and clear;

"_I'll tell her tonight." _

This was it. Before the evening was over, her life was going to change in more ways than one. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

In a panic, she turned and to her dismay, found Roz walking over to the coat rack, a movement that could only mean one thing.

"Roz!" She said as she quickly crossed the room. "You can't leave!"  
"Why not?" Roz replied with a pang of annoyance.  
"Because I…."

"Daphne, may I speak to you on the balcony? It's a private matter."

She whirled around to find herself staring at Niles' handsome face. Oh why did he have to be dressed so smartly, his blue eyes inviting her to get lost in them? It was simply-.

"Whoa! He's going to tell you!" Roz exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"

Daphne sighed deeply, wishing she could simply tell Niles the truth; about what his brother had said and about how the revelation had made her feel.

"I-I guess I'll just let him down easy." She said, hating how the words hurt. "Dr. Crane is me friend and I certainly don't want to hurt him so I'll just be honest. I'll tell him that I don't feel that way about him, but that I hope he and Mel will be very happy together."

"He won't like that at all." Roz said.

"Why not? I do hope he's happy. He certainly looks it."

"Didn't you hear what he said when he came in? They broke up!" Roz said.

The revelation shocked Daphne for a second time and she had to fight to catch her breath. "What?"  
"Yeah, apparently they had some big fight at the office Christmas party."  
She turned around, not entirely convinced that she wouldn't faint.

_This isn't happening … it can't be…._

"Daphne, if this is a bad time I understand, but I really need to speak to you."

She found herself looking into his blue eyes once more and she willed herself to relax. "I-I know, and I'm sorry. I was just… saying goodnight to Roz. Wasn't I Roz?"

"Um… sure. Goodnight Daphne. And remember, just tell the truth and you'll be fine."

"Right… I'll be completely honest."

"Good…" Roz said, adding "…luck."

Daphne's chest tightened as she followed Niles out onto the balcony where there was a slight breeze. But she hardly noticed for staring at his handsome face. In his long sleeved white dress shirt and navy suit with a forest green tie, he was the very picture of style.

"Hi." They said at almost the exact same time. She would have laughed were it not for her overwhelming apprehension. But why was she so nervous? He was her friend after all and she'd made her decision.

"Y-you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Um, yes. Actually I… wish there was an easier way to say this. I-."

"Wait, I have something I need to say first." She said quickly. "I want to let you know that-."

The chill in the air increased and she rubbed her bare arms, trying to calm her racing heart. "Dr. Crane, I-."

"Oh Daphne I am so sorry, what was I thinking?"

She looked at him in surprise as he quickly removed his jacket, revealing a pair of red suspenders.

"Here."

Before she could react, he was draping his jacket around her shoulders in a gesture that she found incredibly romantic. Donny would never-

"T-thank you. Anyway, Dr. Crane I-."

"Daphne, I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to say this. I can't wait any longer."

"All right. What is it?"

He swallowed hard and looked at her, his blue eyes pulling her in once more.

"I-."

"Dr. Crane, it was your brother's fault, I swear!"


	4. Chapter 4

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?"

"Y-your brother. He's the one who revealed your secret. You see… I know how you feel about me and-."

"W-wait… you know?"

"Well, yes and I have to say…"

"Daphne I am so sorry that I didn't say anything before, but I didn't want to-."

"It's all right, I promise. I just… I wanted to say that I'm flattered, really I am. I care about you a lot. You're a sweet and kind and wonderful man who's become a better friend than I could ever imagine. But…"

"Yes?"

She stared at him, wondering how she would possibly get through this. And it was when she looked through the window that she knew she'd made the right choice.

"Your brother wanted a mas-sage and he was taking those pain pills for his back… um… his back injury. I guess they were a little more potent than he realized and the next thing I knew….

Niles stared at her in disbelief, running his hand through his hair. "Oh God, Daphne I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was-."

"It's all right." She said quickly. "I-I mean… I'm all right. Or I will be. I just… you're a wonderful man and… I… I want us to be friends, but nothing more. I do… care about you, but not in the same way. You see… I love Donny and nothing's going to change that. We're getting married in a few months and-."

"Daphne, I…"

"Yes?"

"About your present-."

She gasped lightly. "Oh right. The gifts. Hold on a second, Dr. Crane and I'll get yours. It's just in me room and-."

"That's not necessary, Daphne. In fact-. "

She glanced in the window, both dismayed and surprised to see Mel walk through the door. "Oh… Well, what perfect timing. Mel is here and-."

"We broke up."

"I-I know and I'm sorry. But perhaps you could talk things through now and I'm sure she can't wait to find out what you got her for Christmas."

"Speaking of-. "

"It's all right. It's getting late and we'll just exchange gifts some other time. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Daphne-."

She smiled and took his hands in hers, squeezing gently. How had she not noticed how soft they were how-

"I… I hope you and Mel will be very happy together." She said, unable to stop her voice from quivering. And as she turned to go inside she was greeted with a warm hug from her fiancé. She rested her head against his chest as the tears trickled down her cheeks, watching Niles and Mel reunite.


End file.
